The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to message queuing in middleware by a message broker.
Middleware generally, and message-oriented middleware in particular, is useful for managing communication between components in distributed computing environments. Among the most important features of message-oriented middleware are message brokers. As used herein a message broker may refer to software and/or hardware that is used to translate messages between formal messaging protocols of differing components and to route these translated messages among the components. Message brokers often incorporate message queues that temporarily store messages that are in transit between senders and recipients.